How to Save a Life
by punch bug
Summary: merder. Meredith faces someone from her past, who has come back for revenge. Will Derek be there to save her in time? But along the way Derek and Meredith are trying to be bright and shiny but keep getting pulled apart, will their love be strong enough?
1. Introduction

_**How to save a life**_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or storylines.**

**All the characters and the storyline belong to us in this fan fiction.**

**Hey guys, this is our first fanfic by punchbug (Becky) and guitarmonkey (Amy).**

**Its set after episode 304 (we are up to like episode 309 at the moment gonna be awesome man) cuz when we started writing it we were only up to episode 304 in Auzzie land, booyah.**

**So we got Burke and Izzy workin at SGH that's the only change we made to the storyline that already happened.**

**So yeah review nd stuff.. tell us if we should keep going nd yeah.**

**Surf it.**

Starting of at episode 3.04- mer/der

_Previously on Greys Anatomy _

Finn leaves Seattle Grace Hospital, spending all night at Meredith Grey's  
bedside as she just had surgery on her appendixes. Derek decided to be the  
better man and walk away, Meredith then realises her true feelings towards  
the man she hopes to spend the rest of her life with, her McDreamy.


	2. The fight for Life

_**How to save a life**_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or storylines.**

**All the characters and the storyline belong to us in this fan fiction.**

**So this is our first real chapter on our awesome as story :P**

**Maha.**

**The voice over we is using is from Some kind of miracle (the epi where Meredith nearly dun the unexpected) **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

**VO-**  
_There are medical miracles. Being worshippers of the alter of science, we  
don't like to believe miracles exist. But they do. Things happen. We can't  
explain them, we can't control them, but they do happen. Miracles do happen  
in medicine. They happen everyday, just not always when we need them to  
happen._

As Meredith was waking up she sees Derek looking down at her, she notices  
the tears running down Derek's face, as he quietly sobs. Their eyes meet and  
she feels her heart skip a beat, Derek's eyes are red from sobbing she sits  
up and looks at her McDreamy

Meredith: hey  
Derek: hey, how are u feeling this morning?  
Meredith: good now that you are here.  
Derek: I heard Finn left the hospital last night. Did u tell him to leave?  
Meredith?uhh (as she starts to tear up) yes I did.  
Derek: Meredith, what does this mean?  
Meredith: I love you more then words can ever express  
Derek: I always knew you were the one and only for me  
(She knew right in that moment... she made the right decision)  
Suddenly Meredith's eyes roll in the back of her head, her face turns starch  
white as she goes into cardio respiration  
Derek: Meredith Meredith??.MERDITH!!!  
Derek quickly presses the code blue button, nurses run in; Derek grabs the  
paddles next to him and yells  
Derek: charge to 300  
Nurses: changed to 300.  
Derek: clear.  
(Still no response)  
Derek: charge to 360.  
Nurses: she's been down for too long, Dr. Shepard.  
Derek: CHARGE TO 360 now.  
Nurses: charged to 360  
Derek: clear  
Derek stares blankly into the face of the women he loves, suddenly after  
10rounds of EPCC drugs Meredith gets a heart beat  
------------------------\/\/\/\/\/\/

By now Cristina, George, Izzy, Alex, Addison and Bailey are in the room  
watching as Derek saves their friends life.  
Derek whispers into Meredith's ear  
Derek: I love you  
Meredith chokes up and tears fall from her eyes. Still the other interns are  
around her bed they slowly approach unsure if they should interrupt  
Cristina: seriously Meredith what the hell do you think you are doing?  
Izzy: seriously trying to die on us?  
Meredith: seriously sorry  
Cristina: god Meredith I'm like missing out on getting the good patents and  
scrubbing in with Burke on a really good surgery.  
George: it's not Meredith's fault she nearly went towards the light  
Cristina: oh shut up Bambi  
Alex: yeah Bambi (as he's eating a mouth full of muffin)  
Bailey: ey you suckups. Its time to leave and do rounds, Dr. Grey needs  
her rest.

As the interns leave, Derek follows behind them but stops at the door and  
slowly closes the door and goes back to Meredith's bedside so they can have  
a private conversation.  
Derek: so you nearly died on me  
Meredith: thank you Derek, you're my knight in shinning whatever.  
They both smile at each other and give each other a loving embrace.

The scene shift to outside the room where Meredith and Derek are in.  
Finn watches them through the door, and thinks to himself  
Finn: They will pay for what they have done to me. They won't get away with  
this, making me look like a fool.  
Then quickly leaves before any of the interns notice him.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**so yeer review nd stuff.**

**we isnt doctors so sum of the medical things may sound kinda wack.**

**tata.**

**amy. nd beckkkky**


	3. Starting New

_**How to save a life**_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or storylines.**

**All the characters and the storyline belong to us in this fan fiction.**

**Heyy peeps**

**So this is our 2****nd**** chapter. It mite take us a while to update cuz we is at skool when we update nd stuff.**

**Keep reading cuz it gets beeeetter.**

**Nd wth is with everyone sayin dereks an ass cuz of what he sed to Meredith. Pfft. Hes hell coolaid. **

**Booyah**

**Keep reading nd reviewing and rockstar it!!!**

**Surf it**

**Becky & Amy,**

**Ps. Sorry its so short**

_'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely_

Days later Meredith leaves the hospital with her McDreamy by her side,  
promising always to be there for her. Meredith wakes up and sees Derek  
starring loving at her, giving her the McDreamy smile.

Derek: hey  
Meredith: your watching me sleep?  
Derek: your cute when u sleep. What can I say?  
And gives her a hug  
Meredith: your some kind of a weirdo that watches women sleep  
Derek chuckles  
Meredith: oh my god what time is it?  
Derek: 5:30  
Meredith: I start work today and if I'm late Bailey will put me on SCUT duty  
They hear a loud knock at the door. Izzy barged in.  
Izzy: Callie is such a freak, she walked in into the bathroom naked AGAIN!!  
Why cant that damn women ever wear clothes  
Derek: uhh. Umm I was just having a private conversation with my girlfriend  
here, until you barged in.  
Izzy: well you didn't have Callie walk in naked when I was in the bathroom  
Derek: well I wouldn't be complaining  
Meredith looks at Derek giving him a mean look  
Meredith: DEREK!  
And punches his arm playfully  
Derek: what? I was joking. Seriously  
Izzy: seriously Meredith why did you take McDreamy back?  
Meredith: ha seriously well did you want Finn living in this house with all  
of us. Cristina would kill me, he's a Vet not even a real doctor!  
Izzy: ohh yeah true  
Derek gives Meredith a smile and gets out of bed as Izzy jumps in at chats  
to Meredith.  
Izzy: so seriously you actually choose McDreamy the dude who thinks he's god  
over McVet who has plans  
Meredith: IZZY! I'm late for work, Bailey will be pissed if I抦 late for work  
on my first day back

_She calls to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
'Cause somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen_


	4. Girlfriend

_**How to save a life**_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or storylines.**

**All the characters and the storyline belong to us in this fan fiction.**

**Heyy peeps.**

**It will be a little while befre we update again, cuz amy. Is goin away for a few days. So yeah im rad**

**Make sure u review and stuff**

**K tata**

**Surf it amogos**

_Hey hey you you,_

_I don't like your girlfriend no way no way _

_I think you need a new one_

Meredith arrives at SGH for her first day back.  
The interns are in the locker room  
Cristina: I hope I get some good surgeries today, Burke has been an ass to  
me lately.  
Alex: oh he loves you, your a bit of a kiss ass  
Cristina: oh you wanna go evil spawn!?

Bailey: hey! Hey! HEY!, you suck up's, stop fooling around and you BOTH are kiss ass's. Karev and O'Malley you're with Slone, Yang your in the pit.

Cristina: THE PIT?! What? Its Meredith's first day back from her "near death experience" and she's not in the pit?

Bailey: Yang get going now. And I did not just hear you yelling at your superior.. uhh and Stevens your with Burke today.

(as the interns leave to find their intending)

Meredith: ahh Dr. Bailey who am I with today

Bailey(looks through file): Grey you have been requested by Shepard today

Meredith: okay, ill go look for Mcdream. Uh I mean Shepard

Bailey: ey! And I will be checking on you so no doin' the nasty nasty

Meredith (smiles): im leaving now

Bailey: that's what I thought

As Meredith was walking down the halls of SGH she felt like a pair of eyes were upon her, a shiver went down her spine, she quicky hurried down the halls and into Derek's new office.

Meredith knocks on the door

Meredith: hey

Derek: oh hey, like my new office

Meredith: oh yes its very.. bright and shiny

Derek gives Meredith a mcdreamy smile

Meredith: so I was requested by you today

Derek: yes I did. I just wanted to spend the day with my favourite intern that I love so much

(he walks over to her and picks up and hugs her tightly)

Meredith (giggling) : well im sorry but you will have to wait until we are at home, because Bailey is on the war path about you requesting me

Derek puts Meredith down, and gives Meredith a pouting look

Derek: well fine then we will just have to meet in the on call room so we don't get caught

Meredith: shut up now

Derek smiles: well okay than, the case we are working on today is a surgery that I have never let an intern perform by them selves before. So you are very lucky Dr.Grey, todays your lucky day

Meredith: seriously?

Derek: seriously yes

Meredith: seriously I get to do it by myself, well what is the surgery then?

Derek:It's a Glioblastoma Multiforme brain tumour, which you know is located in the middle of the brain.  
Meredith: mmmm Dr Shepard I'm loving you even more everyday!

_I could be your girlfriend._

**so yeaha Glioblastoma Multiforme is an actual brain tumour. we googled it so we look all medical smart . serisously cant even say that name tho. bigg asss word**


	5. light side of life

_**How to save a life**_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters or storylines.**

**All the characters and the storyline belong to us in this fan fiction.**

**Hello**

**We is sorry we didn't update for like forever. Because weve been having persona**

**problems ( amys boyfriend (lover Boy) caught him with sumone else (his ex-wife) ) n shizzle n skoool .. enjoy review NOW!!!!!!!**

Chapter 4

17 hours later after an extremely long tricky but successful surgery Meredith and Derek walk out of surgery to scrub out.

Meredith:: (as they are scrubbing out) wow that was like the most amazing surgery I have ever witnessed and oh my god.

Derek: (gives his trademark smile) mmm yeah it was especially having someone to look at the whole 17 hours.

Meredith: (giggles away) ohh Dr Shepard your so inappropriate….are you going straight home or to Joes cuz me and some of the others are going for a few drinks.

Derek: (moves closer to mer) actually I have a few things I need to sort out here so I'll see you at home later.

Derek then pulls Meredith for a tight hug and then gives her a light kiss, as it starts to progress they hear Bailey walk in and quickly untangle them self's from each other.

Bailey: what the hell do you two think you're doing? I told you Grey no physical contact with Shepard when I assigned you to him.

Derek: well you do know that Miranda I am your boss (giving a slight chuckle and smile)  
Bailey: you think you can charm me with that "McDreamy smile" and the hair… …its Dr. Bailey to you!!

Meredith: I was uh just leaving I have a patient I need to check on before my shift ends.

Bailey: that's what I thought.

As Meredith walks out Derek yells out

Derek: Dr Grey we will finish this later

Meredith turns around and blushes while Bailey walks away shaking her head in disgust.

An hour later after the interns all end up at Joe's bar drinking shots of tequila and playing darts, Alex and Izzy end up going home together while Cristina and Meredith are drunkly talking crap to Joe about there surgeries that they performed today.


End file.
